Day of The Dead
by KraZYkaMiKaZE
Summary: AU A modern cross over of High school of the Dead and Naruto only I Didn't Mark it as that because the only thing I used from HoTD is the plot. please review


Hey Guys its KraZYkaMiKaZE please go easy on me with the criticism since this is my first fan fic. I don't own anything in this story; Plot belongs to Daisuke Sato and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please R&R

Day of the Dead

Chapter 1: Revelations

"By doing this tactic King Leonitus of Sparta was able to do what…..Cadet Uzumaki? Cadet Uzumaki?" When the instructor still didn't hear a reply he then looks over to where Naruto sits and sees him resting on his arm asleep. The instructor then collects heavy textbook and strides over to Naruto's desk only to drop the books on his desk and command, "Cadet Uzumaki ATTENTION!"

Naruto's eyes immediately snapped open and then he shot up to stand at attention like he was ordered to do so. "Cadet Uzumaki, if you are so tired how about you go and run around the school three times, in fact just to make sure that you will always be awake during my class why don't you take the entire class with you on your little run. Is that understood everyone?"

Everyone except Naruto then sat at attention and then responded with a, "Yes Sir!" Then everyone got up and started to grumble and shoot death glares at Naruto, who responded with an apologetic smile. Everyone then filed out of the room and changed out of their Dress Uniforms and change into their Battle Dress Uniforms (BDUs) and went outside to begin their three mile run.

During the run most of the students in Naruto's class were trying making it miserable for him by trying to trip him, shove him, shoulder check him, etc., but it seemed like every time they made the attempt to do so, he would avoid it at the last second making the student that made the attempt to lose balance and fall. Even though Naruto's knows what is going on he doesn't let it get to him because this punishment was his fault and this kind of treatment isn't new to him. Ever since he could remember he always got the short end of the stick and everyone hated him.

When Naruto was born 17 years ago on October 10, 20XX he was the victim of a kidnapping, but for some reason the late Commander-in-Chief, Minato Namikaze, joined mother, Kushina Uzumaki, in retrieving him. They succeeded in the end but at the cost of both of their lives. So now the people of his country blame him for one of the greatest Leaders of their times' untimely demise. But luckily for the people the Commander-in-Chief that Proceeded Namikaze once again took on the mantle of leadership. But instead of cursing Naruto, he actually tired to ease his pain by becoming something of a surrogate grandfather to Naruto, even though he had another family to take care of. So Naruto strived to get into his countries Military and achieve his life time goal of becoming the next Commander-in-Chief for his country and earn the people's recognition.

Once the run was over and everyone was cleaned up and back in their Dress Uniforms, the bell signifying that class was over went off. So everyone gathered all of their materials and went to lunch. While everyone went towards the cafeteria, Naruto headed in the opposite direction heading for the stairwell that lead to the roof of the current building that he was in so that he could eat his lunch by himself peacefully, and without everyone's scorn. But as soon as Naruto got comfortable and started to unpack his lunch a pair of hands covered his eyes and a voice rang out. "Guess who?" Naruto just let out a sigh and revealed who the mysterious voice was without delay. "Ahhh your no fun Naruto," Sakura said with a pout on her face.

"Leave him alone Sakura, can't you see that he isn't in the mood at the moment." Sasuke chided his girlfriend after looking at the brief exchange between his best friend/rival and his girlfriend.

Sakura then realized her mistake and instantly asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"It happened again, someone vandalized my desk and the worse thing was that my teacher even contributed to it." Naruto said with his head down.

"Dammit Dobe I thought you had this taken care of. I've said this before and I'm saying it again, if you're not going to get things under control then I will." Sasuke said with a serious expression.

Naruto then remembers how he, Sakura, and Sasuke started being friends. It all started when Naruto first came to this Military Academy and started to hit on his all time crush Sakura when he didn't know that she just started dating his rival Sasuke. Thus leading to a fight and ending the fight with a draw and Sasuke finally acknowledging Naruto's skill and determination to achieve his goal. "Leave it alone Teme, it's not like if you say anything that everything will be solved, you know just as well as I do that hatred runs deep. Plus it will only involve you and Sakura to be targets of hazing; the only reason why Hyuga-chan isn't involved is because she is the regional champion in almost every martial art like her cousin Neji, and the heiress to one of the biggest and most influential family in our country. Hell I'm still lucky that she accepted me to become her student after school free of charge. "

"Trust me Dobe I don't think that your begging is the reason why she accepted you to be her student even when it was against her family's wishes." Sasuke said with a smile, earning both a chuckle from Sakura and a confused look from Naruto.

After an hour of talking and eating their lunches they began to wonder why the bell hasn't rang to let them know that they need to get to class even when it's way past the time what it was supposed to go off. So they then gathered their things and decided to head towards their next class and say that they were running an errand for the school Nurse who so happened to be Naruto's surrogate mother and wife to the principle who considered himself to be Naruto's Godfather. Little did the trio know that the only reason why the bell didn't ring wasn't because the administrators forgot to ring it, it was because there was no one left alive to ring it. But instead of going to his next class Naruto decided to go to his Homeroom to go and ask his favorite teacher what was going on. "Hey Iruka Sensei, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he opened the door hoping to see his favorite teacher in front of his class with an irritated look on his face. But what he got instead was an empty classroom in a mess that could only be described as what looked like a tornado came through. '_Weird,'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'If something happened then we should've heard something.'_ But then Naruto remembered something that Iruka Sensei said on his first day at the Academy, and that was that every classroom was soundproof. Naruto then decided to go and ask his self-proclaimed Godfather what was going on. But as Naruto was walking on the skywalk to get to the principle's tower he heard a scream. Naruto then looked toward the direction of the scream and say Sasuke and Sakura being chased by a mob. But after closer inspection of the mob a chill went down his back when he notice that everyone in the mob was bleeding and had numerous chunks of their flesh bitten off of them. The thought that came to his head was that everyone was a zombie but he quickly dismissed this thought because of the fact that that idea was incredible ridiculous until he looked over to the Principle's tower when he heard a noise but then froze when he saw that his theory wasn't wrong when he saw his Godfather Jiraya in the same condition as the mob underneath him and heading in his direction.


End file.
